Invisibility
by GalaxyFire
Summary: "Dude, it's Bensons sweater..." My take on the end of the Christmas Special episode


After they'd high fived, a small gust of wind brushed past the duo. They both felt it and they wrapped their arms around themselves.

"Dude, it's freezing out here!" Mordecai stammered, shivering.

Rigbys feet started to go numb, "Yeah man we should get inside…"

The blue jay nodded and he went to follow Rigby up the park steps but just as he placed a hand on the bannister, something lying in the snow caught his eye. Something red…

Rigby was on the porch waiting for him, "Dude come on! I'm freezing out here!"

Mordecai turned back to get a better look at it and he waved a hand behind him. "I'll be inside in a second."

Mordecai slowly knelt down and picked it up and he held it out in front of him to reveal Bensons christmas sweater, covered in snow. He'd taken it off before he'd went inside, Mordecai remembered

The blue jay bundled it up and held it close to his chest as he walked up the stairs, staring at it.

Rigby made a face when he saw what Mordecai was holding. "Ugh, Bensons sweater? Dude that things hideous! Why don't you just leave it out here?"

"Because it'll get wrecked when the snow melts tomorrow morrning," Mordecai said, frowning

"Yeah, so? No one even cares about that sweater, not even Benson."

Mordecai rolled his eyes. "Just get in the house man."

Rigby scoffed. "Whatever." He swung the door open and Mordecai followed him inside where they were engulfed in warmth.

The duo walked in the living room and they both gasped when they saw a red box sitting underneath the tree. Rigby got on all fours and scampered over to it, Mordecai following, smiling.

Rigby stood and picked up the tag as Mordecai knelt beside him. 'Dude, its for us…" Mordecai said, peering at it. The two looked at eachother before opening the box and finding…..a note.

Rigby picked it up. "Sometimes you gotta break the rules…" he read. He looked at Mordecai again before diving deeper into the box and finding empty space.

The raccoon frowned. "Aw what? Dude we were scammed! This isn't a present, it's just an empty.." Rigby reached down to swipe the air but instead, his hand hit something. "…box?"

Mordecai backed up as Rigby pulled something from the box but it just looked like he was holding nothing and he raised an eyebrow. "Uh dude…why are you holding the air?"

"I'm not holding the air!" Rigby snapped then he smiled. "I think it's an invisibility cloak!"

"Whaaat no way…"

"Yeah man! Aanta must've given us these after we saved christmas!" He threw the cloak to Mordecai and he caught it. His hands and the sweater disappeared and Mordecai yelled, making him drop the sweater so it turned visible again when it landed on the carpet. Mordecais eyes widened and he stared at the sweater as he picked it back up. A bit of snow'd melted from the heat in the house so it was slightly wet. "Woahh." he began to smile. "Dude this is so cool…" his voice trailed off as he looked up. Rigby'd disappeared. "Dude? Rigby where are you-AAH!"

Mordecai screamed when a hand went on his shoulder but when he heard giggling over his thudding heart, Mordecai frowned. "That wasn't cool man."

Rigbys head emerged and he was grinning. "Aw come on Mordecai, put on your cloak."

Mordecai looked down at his invisible hands as Rigby put his cloak back over his head. With a smile, Mordecai lifted his own cloak and wrapped himself in it, turning his entire body invisible. He laughed as he walked towards Rigby who was sitting on the couch. "Awesome right?"

"Yeah dude this is really cool."

"Imagine the pranks we could pull! Oh I am so getting Muscle Man back for all those years of pranks he pulled on us."

"And we could do it on new years too, when he's hosting that really awesome party," Mordecai suggested.

"Oh, yeah! Dude this is gonna be so sweet…"

"Yeeeahh it iiis!"

The two 'ooohh'd' then Mordecai laughed and picked up his controller with a sly smile. "Now, how about some video games?"

Rigby picked his up. "I already love this cloak," he said as the game started

Mordecai nodded in agreement but before they started playing, he got up and went to the fire. pulling out the sweater. Mordecai hung it in front of the fire to dry, taking extra care to make sure it stayed in perfect condition. Rigby rolled his eyes as he watched Mordecai tend to it but he didn't say a word. When Mordecai sat back on the couch, he picked his control up and continued the game. Thankfully, no one walked in and Thomas was fast asleep with his head stuck in the bannister, so the guys had nothing to worry about…

Almost half an hour'd passed and the two were still wide awake playing games, both wrapped in their cloaks so it looked like their controls were floating. Mordecai, however, kept a close eye on the sweater as it slowly dried and when it got to quarter past, he paused the game and leapt up from the couch and out of his cloak.

Unfortunately, Rigby'd been totally absorbed in the game and he stared at the screen just as the words "BOSS LEVEL" came up in big red letters. except that was where Mordecai'd paused it and the raccoon turned his head, dumbfounded. "Dude what're you doing?! This is the final level-!" He stopped short when he saw Mordecai checking the sweater over and he fell back into the couch, groaning. "Can't you just give that thing back to Benson already? I mean, we're at the boss level, dude!"

Mordecai whipped his head around, "Quit whining man, it's dried." Mordecai bundled it up and, holding it close, he walked past the couch and grabbed his cloak, wrapping it back around himself but leaving his head exposed. He headed to the stairs but just as he took the first step, Rigby turned around with wide eyes.

"What're you doing? You're not going to bed are you? Cause we kinda need to beat this level and…"

Mordecai frowned, shaking his head. "I'm returning Bensons sweater to him, you idiot."

Rigby scoffed, "If you ask me, I think that sweater should be returned to the bin." He turned back to the game. "Well, hurry up man, we need to finish this game!"

Mordecai sighed irritably at Rigbys attitude then covered his head as he walked up the stairs to Bensons office…

Benson was doing calculations for the parks damage that'd built up over the past week. Due to the christmas spirit catching everyone, including himself, Benson'd lost track of tons of work. He was doing it now but there was a lot to catch up on and he punched in another few digits before pushing the equal button. his eyes went wide. "It's going to cost this much?!" He groaned loudly and put his head on his paperwork. "I hate my job sometimes…" he mumbled.

A knock at his office door made Benson raise his head. He sighed. "Come in."

It opened and there was…..nothing? Bensons forehead creased in confusion. He rubbed his eyes, thinking the sleep deprivation symptoms were starting to set in but nope, his office door was open and there was nothing but thin air.

The gumball machine stared at the empty space, confused. "What the-

Mordecais head suddenly appeared and he shouted "Boo!", a wide grin on his face.

Benson fell back in surprise, holding his chest. He watched Mordecai laugh from his reaction and he tried to slow his racing heart as he gradually sat back up. "That was not funny!" he yelled, his face going a dark red. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Mordecais laughter died down and as he wiped an imaginary tear from his eye, Benson realised that his entire body (except his head) was invisible and it sent a chill up his spine.

Mordecais body became suddenly visible as the blue jay took something off of it and threw it aside. "Sorry for scaring you, Benson." he laughed a bit. "Me and Rigby just got these invisibility cloaks and I just decided to have some fun with mine."

"Uhhh…." Benson was staring at Mordecai in the most confused state he'd ever been in and he nodded slightly, trying to take in what he just saw. "Right…"

"Yeah, umm…"

Benson leaned back in his chair and when he was sure he'd calmed enough to speak a coherent sentence, he looked up at his employee. "So, why'd you come up here?"

"Oh!" Through that planned scare, Mordecai'd forgotten entirely why he came into Bensons office in the first place. He smiled weakly, uncurling the sweater in his hands and as Benson watched him, his eyes went wide again.

Mordecai stepped forward. "I found your sweater in the snow and I brought it inside. I didn't want it to get ruined cause you know, the snow'll melt in the morning and…I put it in front of the fire to dry so it's kinda warm…" Mordecai trailed off and he smiled again. "So…yeah, here it is, good as new."

Benson slowly leaned forward to look at it. "Thanks mordecai…" he reached out to take it and Mordecai handed it over. He was right, it was warm and Benson held it up. It almost looked brand new. "Really, thank you…" he said, turning his head to his employee who was standing there watching him.

"Yeah, you're welcome, Benson." The blue jay smiled at his boss then moved to step out the room. "Well, I better go." He bent down to get his cloak and he held it one hand that'd turned invisible from it. "Rigby wants me to finish a game with him and-"

"Wait."

Mordecai stopped and he turned his head back to see Benson looking at him again but instead of there being a smile, he was frowning. "As much as I appreciate you bringing this to me, I…I can't take it back…"

Mordecai dropped the cloak back on the floor and walked back over, staring at him in surprise. "What, why not?"

"Because it's hideous! I mean, have you seen this thing?" Benson looked at it then back up at his employee.

"Benson, it''s not hideous-"

"Oh yeah? Try telling that to Audrey or to Santa, the god of christmas. Seriously Mordecai, it's ugly, and even you can't deny that."

"But it's not, honestly. I mean, are you really going to listen to what people think? Especially when it comes to your clothes."

Bensons face went red. "No of course i'm not!" He said hotly then he looked at it again. "This actually is a horrible sweater. I only wore it to be festive and to get into the christmas spirit…"

"So? Doesn't everyone do that? They dress up in ugly clothes that their grandma knitted them for a present? It's not a rare thing, Benson. No one really cares about their looks on Christmas; they're just so in the spirit that they don't really think much of it."

Benson raised an eyebrow. "Is that why you're only wearing a black scarf?"

Mordecai smiled. "Basically, yeah. It doesn't matter what you wear, Benson, no matter what people say. It's just their opinion."

Benson looked back at the sweater, gave it a once over then sighed, moving his gaze back to Mordecai. "I guess you're right. I mean, it doesn't look that bad…."

"See? It looks fine."

Benson stared at the piece of clothing. Despite what Mordecai'd said to him, he still couldn't change his opinion. He'd just been exaggerating a bit when he said it was hideous; he'd admit it wasn't as bad as he'd said before but….it was still bad….

Something suddenly crossed his mind and he looked at Mordecai with surprise, though he chose his next words carefully. "Well, what'd you think about it?"

The question threw Mordecai off and he stared. "Wait, what? Benson I just told you that others opinions don't matter. What…"

"I-I know but…" Benson glanced away. "I just want to know what you think of it…"

Mordecai opened his mouth to argue then he closed it. Benson did seem to want his opinion. "But I already told you, it's fine."

"No I mean….your actual opinion. Like, do you like it or not?"

"I….." Mordecais voice trailed off and he stared at the sweater as Benson held it up for him to get a better look. "I umm….I think it's…cute?"

Bensons smile vanished and he lowered the sweater. "What…?"

Mordecai began to go red. "I mean, it's a nice sweater you know? Like, it has a deer on it and there's snow falling and…yeah….I like it."

Benson swallowed, "Would you….would you…..wear it?"

Mordecai rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. "Aw geez…" he closed his mouth as he looked back at Benson. "Ummm…yeah i guess?"

Benson felt his face warm. "..R-Really?"

"Yeah….yeah i would."

"Okay…thanks Mordecai…" Bensons face reddened and he looked down at he sweater in his hands. He suddenly got an urge to bury his face in the fabric…..

"You're um…you're welcome Benson. I have to go finish a game off with Rigby but itwasgoodtalkingtoyou!" Mordecai picked up the cloak, threw it around himself then raced to the stairs.

Benson stared after him then he slowly looked down at the reindeer on the sweater. Without hesitation, he buried his face in it, his cheeks burning. Benson sniffed when he realised he'd been holding his breath and he lifted his head. It smelt like fire smoke and fir trees and also…something he couldn't pick up on…..

The gumball machine felt himself smile and he put the sweater back on, the fabric hugging his body and warming him. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, letting himself rest for a moment. Maybe he'd changed his mind. Maybe he would keep the sweater…


End file.
